Nuisance
by Lokittysnemesis
Summary: Tony is Peppers pet cat, he's spoiled and adored by his master and frankly couldn't have a better life if he begged for it. As of late though Pepper having a lot of work to do at the office and is worried about Tony getting lonely so she decides to buy a kitten to brighten his spirits and keep him company, but it didn't quite go as she planned.


**I Don't own any of the characters  
Lokineko Tonyneko  
Probably quite OOC I hope you enjoy my story ;3 and please give me feedback . I love feedback 3 Let me know what you think and even what I could improve on? I probably will write more but it really depends if people even like it first… let me know what you think? ;o Love you all :3 and thanks for just even stopping by x *hands you cookies* **

****  
Nuisance

Ears twitched in irritants as soft paws stretched out lazily along the black satin sheets. Tony was bored; his tail began to swish in annoyance as he stared at the alarm clock beside the bed. Where was she? She should be home by now. The cat let out a soft sigh before stretching once and then hopping off the bed, skulking though the house. Pale blue lights on his red collar began to flash back and forth. "Sir, I'm detecting that something appears to be troubling you. Could it be that you're worried about Miss Potts?" Dark brown eyes rolled in annoyance as the neko let out an irritated sigh. "She should be home by now Jarvis." He meowed to his collar rolling on his back playing with a soft cat toy dangling off his scratching post. There was a sudden click on the door and tony jumped up to great his master.

"Tony?!" Peppers soft voice called throughout the house as the soft brown cat came happily bouncing up to her. "There you are, sorry I was so late tonight I stopped off at the pet store on the way home" She smiled stroking the cat gently on the head. "Here that Jarvis? She was at the pet shop, I wonder what she's got me, probably spoiling me rotten as usual" He purred. Its true Pepper really did love to spoil the adorable little cat, he had fresh cream whenever he like, any food he wanted, a room completely dedicated to his toys and needs not to mention his luxurious cat bed with silk curtains, yes life couldn't get better then this. He rubbed against her leg begging for attention as she made her way into the kitchen. "Calm down tony you'll see what I've got you shortly" She smiled placing a white box with holes in it on the counter top.

Pepper bent down stroking the cat affectionately giving it the attention it had been craving for ever since she got home. "Now as you know I've been working a lot later at the office these days. So I've brought you something that I think you might like. It should keep you company while I'm gone." She smiled. Tonys ears soon pricked up at that. What does she mean? I've got Jarvis. I'm not lonely. I mean I miss her but I'm not lonely. Oh god, don't tell me she's brought a mouse or something. I kill it within the day. Or … He gasped, surely not a dog. I'll chase the mutt out. Pepper saw the cat's anxious look and laughed softly. "Calm down Tony It's nothing bad" She smiled opening the top of the box. "Now" She smiled pulling out of the box a soft little black lump and placing it down on the floor in front of him.

What is it? Tony looked at his master in confusion… What the hell is it, a Black fur ball? Curiously he stepped towards the black lump stretching out poking it gently with his paw. A small noise came out of the Lump and tony jumped back alarmed. Ok, seriously, what the hell is it?! Tony was practically screaming in his head his heart rate quickened. He didn't know what it was and that worried him a lot, and now it's moving, oh god why the hell is it moving? Suddenly a tiny black tail appeared swishing side to side. The ball began to uncurl its self. Wait… small Pointy ears… black fur… a tail… soft white paws… Is this what I think it is?! Tony stared helplessly at his master. "Tony" Pepper smiled Picking up the creature. She held it out clearly now so tony could see. He was tiny. The dark green silk bow around his neck complimented his shiny green eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest that matched his paws. Tony blinked once… twice… It's a kitten a small adorable kitten. "Tony I'd like you to meet the newest member of the family. Loki."

She placed the kitten on the floor in front of tony and suddenly his whole world came crashing down. Woh! WOH, wait a damn minute here. She brought home a new cat. Oh god she brought a new cat, what if she doesn't want me anymore. He glared over to the small kitten who was sitting proudly licking its paws with its tiny pink tongue. The kitten caught a glimpse of tony and glared at him. What the hell kind of attitude is that? Tony thought. "Well?" Pepper smiled. "What do you think?" She watched as Tony got up and began to circle the small kitten. Small he thought… tiny in fact… he's not even half my size. But He is for me right… so technically he's my cat not peppers, I mean she did say she brought him for me… So I don't have to worry there peppers still mine… Still. He stopped in front of the kitten staring down at him. He brought his paw up and laid it gently on lokis head. Suddenly there was a loud yowling noise as Tony took both paws and pushed lokis head down to the ground NOPE! IT'S NO GOOD HES GONNA HAVE TO GO! He hissed Glaring down at the kitten. "TONY!" Pepper shouted snatching up the helpless kitten before he could do any real damage to him. "Now you listen her Anthony, he's here to stay weather you like him or not so you better get used to him! No more nastiness or I shall have to punish you. "She glared down at the brown cat while cradling the small kitten. Tony simply huffed turning flicking his tail skulking of towards his bedroom. "Such a drama queen." Pepper sighed stroking the soft kitten who was purring in her arms. "Now I know he seems … a bit difficult to get along with but he's really not that bad" She smiled holding up the kitten in her hands. Little green eyes stared sulkily into hers. "Although I've only just met you I can already tell you and Tony are a lot alike. Just give him a chance to get used to you" She smiled placing the small kitten back down on the floor. "Now go off to his room you'll be sharing his bed tonight as I haven't had time to buy any new stuff for you as yet." She smiled letting her hair down from its normal pony tail and sliding off her jacket. "I need a shower" She sighed before walking towards the bathroom letting her heals drop off her feet along the way.

Tony was glaring at loki from the doorway of his room. Stupid thing, coming in and destroying everything he had worked for. He watched as it pawed at the back of Peppers high heal before pulling itself up to look inside. "Sir, if it's bothering you so much, may I suggest a plan of action to get rid of said kitten?" The AI spoke from his collar. "Oh don't you worry about that Jarvis I have a few ideas." He meowed back. The small kitten leaned too far into the shoe and slipped falling into it. Tony let out a loud laugh trying to hold back tears, this cat really was hopeless. Lokis head shot up and glared at him over the edge of the shoe a soft blush clearly visible on his fur. Tony just laughed harder at this rolling around on the ground clutching his stomach, really completely and utterly hopeless.

After a warm shower Pepper made her way to the kitchen to pour Tony and Loki a couple of bowls of cream. "TONY!" She shrieked at the sight. Tony was actually sitting on Loki, It went down something like this. Tony continued to laugh at said kitten, said kitten got more and more irritated before eventually launching itself at the stupid older cat, said stupid older cat then smacked the kitten on the head a few times roll around on the floor with it each hissing at each other before inevitably the older cat had loki pinned to the floor by sitting on him. She held both cats by the scruff of the neck "Now you listen to me, I've got enough to be getting on with without having to worry about you two fighting all the time. Now you're going to sleep eat and play together or I'm going to have to punish you both." She growled at the cat. Tony made a noise in protest but then went back into a sulk when he saw the seriousness in Peppers eyes. Being punished normally meant one of his toys was going to be taken away and right now that's the last thing he wanted.

Several peaceful hours past, Loki just spent some time curled up against Peppers lap while Tony laid down playing with one of his dangling cat toys. Pepper let out a soft yawn and turned to the cats. "Right you two, time for bed" She smiled picking them up placing them both in the softness of the luxurious cat bed. She placed a soft kiss to each of their heads and Loki purred contently while Tony nuzzled her cheek before she left for her bedroom. They laid in the darkness for a few moments before Tony looked over at Loki who was already starting to doze off. "Now you listen here. I don't like you and I'm sure you don't like me, but all I care about is Pepper and she seems to like you and wants us to play nice. Just keep out of my way and I'll keep out of yours ok?" He hissed at the kitten. Big green eyes stared at him blinking in confusion. "What don't you ever say anything?" He hissed again. The kitten smirked before stretching out and closing its eyes. I see how it is, Tony thought to himself. After a few moments of silence Tonys leg stretched out and a small bundle of black fur went rolling off the bed. The small kitten sat up and glared at him in annoyance. "What? I didn't say anything about it starting tonight" Tony smirked before rolling over and setting off into a deep sleep. Oh yes, he thought, having this kitten around was going to be quite fun after all… quite fun indeed.


End file.
